


Never Alone

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Series: Twins Peter and Penny [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Female Peter Parker, Gen, Hugs, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Peter Parker Has a Twin, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Protective Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: A nightmare leaves Penny shaken and it's up to Peter to help his sister.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Twins Peter and Penny [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609225
Comments: 11
Kudos: 80





	Never Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, the fic I sobbed while writing. Some context about my relationship to this fic and why I wrote it: I myself am a twin and a few nights ago I had a nightmare where I was in an alternate reality where I wasn’t a twin and my sister didn’t exist and it just made me so sad and scared for the future where I may have to live without my sister. So, enjoy Lis projecting onto Penny.

It’s been hard for Peter and Penny. After losing both of their parents and their uncle it’s safe to say that their lives are more difficult than some. When Tony came into their lives, it provided a comforting amount of financial stability (though all three Parkers refused the aid at first) as well as a sort of safety net for the twins and another place they felt at home.

When Peter got a call from his aunt’s work at 8 pm on a Wednesday night, he doesn’t know what he expected. But it certainly wasn’t them telling him that his last living relative’s heart stopped in the middle of her shift and all attempts to resuscitate her failed. In other words: the only person left for the twins is dead.

Penny walked into the room just in time to see Peter’s face go deathly pale and the phone drop from his hand and she rushed to catch him before he collapsed.

They spent that night sobbing into each other’s arms on the couch, both too distraught to even entertain the idea of going to the hospital and saying a proper goodbye to their aunt. The next week was a blur and by Friday Peter and Penny were moving into Stark Tower. Despite Tony’s offers, they opted to share a room (at least for the first few weeks), neither of them able to stomach the thought of being alone. All Peter can do is pray to whatever God is up there and thank them for not leaving them alone, for giving them somewhere safe to live. 

Peter wakes up to his sister’s sobs. His eyes fly open and he turns to look at the bed across from him where Penny should be asleep. But Penny is sitting up, hunched over herself crying. In the soft moonlight, Peter can see that her arms are wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to self soothe. 

Peter is out of bed in an instant. He throws off his blankets, hurrying across the room to sit on his sister’s bed and pulling her into his arms. Penny clings tightly to Peter and slumps in his grasp. Her fingers are knotted into his t-shirt as she sobs. 

“Shh...” Peter whispers. “It’s okay. I’m right here. We’re okay.” Peter has no idea what could have Penny so upset, and he hates it. Not that he’s annoyed with her for being sad, he just wishes he could make it go away. He settles to just hold her tight.

Eventually Penny’s tears subside and she leans back, letting Peter’s arms fall away, wiping away her tears with the palms of her hands. “Sorry,” she mumbles. “You can go back to sleep.”

Peter shakes his head, as if, “What happened?” 

Penny shrugs and looks down at her hands, “It was just a nightmare.” 

“A pretty bad one,” Peter acknowledges. Out of the two of them, Penny hardly gets nightmares, much less ones that have her this upset. 

“Yeah,” Penny agrees. She sighs, “I-I was alone and I couldn’t find you and every time I went up to someone to ask where you were they all thought I was crazy and kept telling me that I didn’t have a brother and that you didn’t exist.” Penny shakes her head, “It was so...awful. I-I can’t be alone, Peter. We keep losing people, and I can’t lose you too.” She shrugs sadly after a moment, “I guess it got me thinking that someday...I’m going to have to live in a world where I don’t have a brother, where I can’t rant to you about everything that happened in my day, or I can’t demand you watch my favorite shows and get just as obsessed as me, or that you might not-” Penny cuts herself off with a sob. Peter takes her hand and squeezes. Penny shakes her head, “Someday I’m going to be all alone and-and I don’t know if I can deal with that.” 

Peter quickly hugs Peter tightly as sobs wrack her body once more, “You’re always going to have me,” Peter tells her. “Whether I’m with you or not, I’m always going to be here for you. I swear, Pen, you will never be alone.”

“You can’t promise that,” Penny hiccups. “You put yourself in so much danger every single day, you can’t promise to never leave me.”

“I know,” Peter rubs her back. “But I can promise that no matter what I will still be your brother and even if I’m gone I will still have your back and be right here for you.” 

“So you’re going to haunt me?” Penny laughs, wiping away her tears. 

“If that’s what it takes,” Peter smiles. “I will be such an annoying ghost, I’m going to eat all your snacks and hide your phone chargers.”

Penny laughs and Peter feels the tightness in the room lift at that sound. “You okay?” Peter asks, squeezing his sister’s hand. 

Penny nods, “Thank you.” 

“What brothers are for,” Peter smiles at her. “Try to go back to sleep, yeah?” Penny nods and as Peter goes back to his own bed someone lightly raps on the door and it swings open. 

Tony leans in, looking between the twins, “You guys okay? I thought I heard voices.”

“We’re okay,” Penny tells him. Her voice is still a little hoarse from crying. 

Tony gives them a soft smile and gives them each a kiss on the head before saying, “Go back to sleep, I’ll see you in the morning.” Tony softly shuts the door and the twins snuggle down into their beds. 

Before Peter closes his eyes once more, he takes another look at Penny and he silently promises her that no matter what he will fight through heaven and earth to make sure she never has to be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please comment and leave kudos :)
> 
> Tumblr- @romeoandjulietyouwish


End file.
